The present invention relates to cervical restraint collars, and more particularly, collar padding components, systems and assemblies.
The prior art discloses numerous padding designs for neck braces that are for comfort or decorative, as well as a neck brace cover.
As shown in FIG. 1, a representative prior art neck brace 50 has a front member 10 that supports the patients neck at the chin in an upright position by coupling to the chest, whereas the attached rear member 20 support the rear of the neck below and between the ears via a coupling to the patients back.
In some prior art designs, the front member 10 has at least two components, that is an upper components 11 the is placed under the chin, wrapping around both sides of the jaw that can be flexed slightly relative to a connected a Y-shaped lower component 12 having padded plate, that is at the bottom of the Y, which that is biased to lean against the patient's chest about the sternum. Further, the coupling 15 between the upper and lower components is adjustable to accommodate the size and anatomy variations of each patient. The upward extending arms of the Y-shape generally arc around the upper chest just below the connection to the neck. The coupling is typically strapping or belts 15 that attaches to the rear member 20, and extends into slot on the side or edge of the front or other member, 10. When the strap s 15 are or deploy adjacent hook and loop fasteners on their faces they are readily attached to themselves after tensioning, thus securing the front 10 and rear 20 supports together around the patient's upper chest and neck.
The back member 20 may similarly have an upper 21 and lower component 22 that allows some flexure, as well as adjustability. The upper components 12 and 22 are wing shaped with a saddle like central depression for supporting the neck/chin or neck/back of the head junctions. The lower components is generally Y-shaped, with the lower end biased to lean against the back just between the shoulder blades, and the upper arms of the Y-shape arcing around the base of the necks to joint with the opposing arms of the Y-shaped front member. The arms of the front and rear brace members are connected after fitting to the patient via a plurality of straps 15 having an adjustable length to accommodate patient size and anatomy variations. The upper component of the back portion is attached to the lower portion at the crux of the legs of the having a bow tie shape to wrap around the rear of the neck. Upper and lower portions 11/12 or 21/22 connect by adjustable latching slot and pot connected at the sides, with a flexible linked tab connector at the center. The tab flexes so the upper portion conform to the neck shape without stressing the neck and vertebra.
The braces 10 and 20 also deploy internal slots or holes 30 for surgical access, as well as the placement of post surgical drains and the like. The holes or slots not only provide a space open for tubes and drains after surgery but also allow fresh air to flow into the brace and allow the heat from the body around the neck to escape.
The cervical brace systems described above are sold with integrated padding on the inner surfaces, but the outer shell is visible. While the padding will compress to accommodate the patient's external anatomy and is intended to minimize patient discomfort, the softness will diminish from the uncompressed state. More significantly, as the patient can often be wearing these devices for many months, the integrated padding solutions in commercial devices eventually become from uncomfortable and irritate or chafe the skin such that almost any movement become painful.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide greater patient comfort and improved skin care by eliminating the chafing that inevitable occurs with the long term use of such padding.
It is another object of the invention to provide an aesthetic improvement over the appearance of the neck brace.
It is an addition object to obtain improved patient compliance with an improved cervical neck brace or collar.